Una vida en suposiciones
by Panquequito
Summary: (AU) Miles de escenarios pueden crearse a partir de un simple encuentro de miradas. Jean se crea los suyos, mientras que Eren no entiende nada de lo que sucede. (Jeaneren/shonen ai)
1. Chapter 1

Pareja: Jean x Eren.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 1

Lo que podría ser

Le pareció un chico atractivo, justo de su tipo. Tenía un hermoso rostro, posiblemente cuando pequeño era fácilmente confundido con una niña, pero ahora, sus facciones eran varoniles y bellas. Simplemente no pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente por varios minutos.

Jean resopló un tanto abrumado, estaba consciente de que su actitud rayaba en lo psicópata, pero no podía apartar su mirada de ese chico de enormes ojos verdes con el cual se había topado en esa pequeña cafetería.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándolo, pero fue suficiente para pensar en cómo sería vivir una vida a su lado, era ridículo, lo sabía - ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! – gritaba su parte racional, la cual fue acallada por esa brillante sonrisa que el chico le dedicó a uno de sus amigos y que a Jean le quitó la respiración.

Entendió de inmediato que el joven era tan transparente como las aguas cristalinas de una vertiente, eso le causó gracias, jamás podría mentirle y si es que lo intentaba, no le costaría trabajo desenmascararlo. Notó también que, detrás de ese semblante de niño bueno, se escondía una personalidad fuerte y apasionada; quizás discutirían seguido, pero el incendio que iniciarían con sus peleas, sería atenuado con una buena sesión de sexo, la cual podría apostar que sería placentero.

El chico de ojos verdes rio estruendosamente y sacudió sus cabellos castaños y rebeldes. Jean rodó los ojos, era un engreído y muy ruidoso además, tal vez eso le terminaría aburriendo, sumado a sus constantes confrontaciones acabarían por arruinarlo todo. No iba a funcionar.

Resopló una vez más, aunque esta vez fue de frustración, en sólo unos cuantos minutos se había construido toda una vida junto a un desconocido, únicamente para concluir que no existía un futuro para ellos. Los ojos verdes del joven lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, lo estaba mirando, se notaba incómodo y su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido. Jean desvió la mirada por fin, se levantó de su mesa, dejó el dinero suficiente para pagar su taza de café y se alejó del joven que por un momento fue su ilusión, su apasionado amante y un gran dolor de cabeza.

.

.

Seh, lo sé, es un poco raro, pero es que me gustan los drabbles. Esta historia en particular cuenta con tres partes muy cortitas, las cuales quise separarlas para que se entendiera mejor la idea (los otros 2 ya están listos y los subiré pronto). De todos modos espero les guste ya que, como se han dado cuenta el jeaneren es mi pasión.

Nos leemos :3


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Lo que nunca será.

Eren, en un principio, quiso ignorarlo. Nunca antes le habían observado tanto como aquella vez, se sentía incómodo y bastante molesto con ese tipo con cara de caballo al que ni siquiera conocía, pero parecía estar comiéndoselo con la mirada. Pensó en levantarse y confrontarlo, sin embargo desechó la idea al analizar bien las cosas y darse cuenta de que levantarse a gritarle a un completo desconocido, en un lugar público, con sus amigos presentes, no traería nada positivo.

Tomó la decisión de hacer como si nada pasara, para sus adentros se preguntaba qué clase de perturbado sería ese chico de la mesa contigua. ¿Por qué le veía? ¿Tenía monos en la cara? ¿Acaso le debería dinero y no lo recordaba? ¿Algún amigo de la infancia? ¿Un acosador quizás? Tragó profundo cuando sólo le quedó una última opción, la más estúpida, pero a la vez la que más le inquietaba ¿Acaso le había gustado?

La constante presencia de esos ojos miel sobre él le estaban volviendo loco y le estaban causando mucha curiosidad, pero Eren era un chico orgulloso, por lo que no haría nada al respecto que evidenciara que sintió un mínimo interés hacia ese tipo tan raro.

Dejó de pensar en todo eso cuando creyó escuchar que su amigo Armin había dicho alguna cosa graciosa, supuso que lo era, ya que todos comenzaron a reír, por lo que él también lo hizo, aunque de una manera tan exagerada – producto de los nervios – que todos sus amigos le quedaron mirando de una forma un tanto extrañada. Se sintió avergonzado y a la vez furioso.

Avergonzado, optó por dirigir su molestia hacia el causante de todo, el cual tuvo el descaro de seguir mirándolo, directamente, como si estuviese en una especie de trance y no lo estuviera viendo realmente. Eso le hizo enojar aún más y su ceño se frunció a tal punto que llegó a dolerle. El cara de caballo pareció despertar de su estado, al fin sus ojos se encontraron y el muy maldito se atrevió a desviar la mirada, como si le hubiese dado un ataque de timidez. Eren llegó a su límite – no era algo muy difícil de conseguir – mandó al carajo las posibles consecuencias de hacer un escándalo en público y se prestó a enfrentar a ese imbécil, le diría sus cuantas verdades, para que no volviera a acosar a nadie más en su vida. Sin embargo eso nunca llegó a suceder, ya que el otro fue mucho más rápido, se levantó de su silla, dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa y se retiró en silencio, dejando a Eren con las palabras en la boca y más furioso que nunca en su vida.

.

.

Próximo capítulo, el último :3.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Lo que podemos ser.

Volvieron a encontrarse días después. Caminaban por la misma calle, en direcciones opuestas, hasta que quedaron uno en frente del otro. Pudieron seguir con su camino, después de todo sólo eran un par de desconocidos, no tenían la obligación de hablarse ni saludarse siquiera, mas algo en ellos les hizo detenerse y quedarse mirando por unos cuantos segundos, sin emitir una sola palabra.

Eren fue el primero en reaccionar, levantó una de sus cejas, molesto y observó al otro chico que permanecía levemente exasperado ante su presencia. Pensó que ese encuentro era obra del destino – o del karma – que le daba una segunda oportunidad para increpar a ese maldito que le hizo pasar tan mal rato en la cafetería frente a sus amigos. Sonrió satisfecho, esta vez no se le escaparía como antes.

Jean, por su parte, sólo deseaba seguir andando, lejos del chico de bellos ojos verdes, pero, tal y como le sucedió la última vez, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Se sentía como un verdadero maniaco, ya de antemano sabía que no había futuro, lo entendió aquel día en el café y lo confirmó con tan sólo ese par de segundos en que permanecieron mirándose a los ojos. Ese chico no era para él, porque simplemente representaba todo lo que le fastidiaba. De todos modos, no se movió, como si sus pies se hubiesen pegado al pavimento.

La sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó y tomó cierto tinte malicioso, disfrutaría de ese momento, gritándole a un completo extraño como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, hasta llenar sus pulmones y se dispuso a dar el sermón de su vida.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces miránd…

-Soy Jean Kirschtein, ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? – preguntó de pronto Jean, interrumpiendo el intento del otro por gritarle y extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo, lo hizo sin pensar, pero en realidad quien no se arriesga, no gana.

Eren se sorprendió de sobremanera y esta vez fue su turno de quedarse mirando minuciosamente al hombre que estaba frente a él, tuvo que admitir que no estaba mal, era bastante guapo después de todo. Decidió estrechar esa mano que se le ofrecía, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que perder.

-E… Eren Jaeger – murmuró un poco nervioso, sin embargo fue capaz de controlarlo – me encantaría tomar ese café.

-Podríamos ir al mismo lugar donde nos vimos la primera vez – sugirió Jean y sonrió, Eren imitó el gesto.

-Claro.

Fin.

.

.

Y bueno, aquí llegamos al tercer y último capi de esta pequeña historia. Gracias a todos los que le dieron un tiempo para leer y espero les haya gustado aunque sea tan corta D:

Besos, nos leemos


End file.
